


Доверие

by jamie_lee



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Доверие

Чужой город оскаливается обломками зданий и шпилей, приветствует дикой, напряженной тишиной и запахом длительно подавляемого страха.  
Запах отчаянной безнадежности под покрывалом настороженности.  
Возможно, произошло какое-нибудь... заражение. Этим можно было бы объяснить отсутствие людей на улицах. Но не состояние самого города. Скорее, это походит на затяжную войну, а он даже не имеет понятия, с кем может воевать Америка на этот раз. Попытка вспомнить последние политические столкновения не приносит ничего, кроме головной боли, назойливой, тихой, на самой периферии сознания, словно надоедливый шум. Маркус считает до шестидесяти семи, прежде чем этот шум стихает.  
Едкий запах пота, пропитавший чужую одежду насквозь, почему-то не вызывает раздражения, а лишь заставляет быть внимательнее и прислушиваться ко всему, что твориться вокруг. Не похожа столь добротная одежда на ту, что носят бездомные. Скорее уж напоминает форму военных, у которых просто нет времени зайти домой и переодеться.  
Город кажется бесконечным и безлюдным, пока не приходится столкнуться с тем, что не вписывается в представленную картину мира.  
Добро пожаловать в Апокалипсис, Маркус Райт; так и выглядит твой собственный круг ада, правда очаровательно?  
Как страница из пожелтевшего детского комикса, вот только не хватает сурового небритого мужика с дробовиком наперевес.  
И когда появляется его спаситель, Маркус впервые ошарашен, действительно ошарашен.  
Рассмеялся бы, да только сумасшедший робот за спиной и пересохшее горло как-то не располагают к смеху. Как, впрочем, и дата, которую ему назвали.  
Долго же он проспал.  
Потому что когда он вырвал у парня оружие и встретил растерянный, какой-то обиженный даже взгляд, то с обреченностью понял, что небритым суровым героем придется быть ему. Одно только "но" - героем он себя никогда не считал, и быть им как-то не намеревался.   
Кайл Риз, назвал себя парень, все еще хмурясь, но уже прямо разглядывая Маркуса и не отводя взгляда.  
Девочка, деловито вышагивая рядом, доверчиво поглядывала на него из-под длинных черных ресниц.  
Слишком бледная, дети просто не должны выглядеть столь болезненно.  
Кайл же был похож на шараду: ребенок-взрослый, храбрящийся изо всех сил.  
Маркус считает, что после всего того, что перенес этот парень, ему вовсе не надо казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле, потому что даже такой уровень некоторым людям пройти трудно - ломаются. Разваливается какая-то пружина внутри, и все.  
А парень держится, хотя и остается настороженным, напряженным, но тут уж Маркус его не может винить - несколько часов, а он точно так же прислушивается к приближающейся опасности, почти принюхивается, чувствуя, как запах пороха намертво въедается в кожу.  
У Кайла огромные глаза, цвет которых он все никак не может уловить за те короткие промежутки времени, которые позволяет себе смотреть на него. Возможно, раньше они могли быть голубыми - цвета неба, как любили писать в дурацких книжках. Вот только небо сейчас серое, и глаза у Кайла странные.  
Маркус оборачивается время от времени, дабы убедиться, что его спутники рядом, что они в порядке. Наверное, все дело в том, что Кайл оказался первым человеком, которого он здесь встретил.  
Сколько лет прошло - пятнадцать, выходит? - а он все еще помнит тот поцелуй смерти, словно жжет губы холодным огнем.  
Чем-то похоже на клеймо.  
Маркус чувствует давно позабытое ощущение доверия, и это заставляет его немного нервничать, потому что подпустить кого-то ближе - значит открыться.  
Точно так же он не может понять, почему парень доверяет ему – он ведь чужак, незнакомец в одежде с чужого плеча и с недозволенной красной повязкой сопротивления, значащей для Кайла столь же много, как мало значит она для Маркуса.  
Кайл держится рядом, соблюдая, однако, едва заметную дистанцию - похоже, это его ритуал. У каждого человека есть свой ритуал, помогающий справляться с окружающим миром.  
Маркус считает до шестидесяти семи и начинает заново.  
Если Кайла окунуть в воду и смыть всю грязь с лица, он будет из тех парней, которых называют "милыми" и не воспринимают всерьез. Наверное, дело в этих больших глазах, в которых настороженность странным образом перемешивается с доверием.  
Маркус не знает причин, но предпочитает не задумываться об этом.  
Кожа Кайла бледная в темноте, покрытая сетью шрамов, грубая на ощупь, и соленая на вкус.  
Маркус чувствует себя огромным и неуклюжим, когда сжимает худые плечи - он повторяет себе, что парень не такой хрупкий, каким кажется, но все равно остается боязнь сломать что-то важное. Этот секс немного жестче, чем тот, что был у них прошлой ночью, а на плече Кайла, почти у самой шеи, потемневший след укуса.   
Мальчишка почти два часа злился на него за то, что Маркус хотел их бросить, и сейчас старается укусить в ответ как можно больнее, пнуть в колено, но не больше.  
Секс успокаивает их обоих, но все же приходится оставаться начеку - Маркус не может не признать, что пробуждения Крохи он боится почти так же, как нападения терминаторов, потому прислушивается к тому, что твориться в машине, но все тихо.  
Заброшенная шахта не самое лучшее место для ночевки, но выбирать не приходится.  
Кайл распластан под ним на каком-то столе, потому что Маркус уверен - парень не согласился бы сесть на него. Во всех смыслах.  
Зрачки у Кайла сейчас огромные, почти как у наркомана, а глаза становятся серые. Как лед?  
Он никогда не умел подбирать подходящие сравнения, но был точно уверен, что не бывает такого горючего льда.  
После секса они не отстраняются, и Маркус чувствует пальцы Кайла, осторожно гладящие его волосы - похоже, осознать это ощущение они пытаются вдвоем, и Маркус позволяет себе закрыть глаза, в очередной раз доверяясь парню.  
Оказывается, довериться в мирное время гораздо труднее, чем во время битвы, но ему нравится.  
Через минуту Кайл начинает беспокойно ерзать, пытаясь оправить задранную майку, и Маркус отстраняется, позволяя ему встать.  
Кайл такой же напряженный, каким был полчаса назад, и Маркус не сдерживается, легонько хлопает его по затылку.  
\- Ты чего? - вот теперь Кайл похож на обычного парня, и, видит Бог, так гораздо лучше.  
Жаль только, что времени так мало.


End file.
